Her Worth to Me
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: After the first day of the 2nd Stage, Shion meets with his girlfriend Am for a date. It ends up with Am sleeping over at his place... but what troubles Shion in his sleep? If you avoid the ship of Shion and Am like a plague, PLEASE don't read this, if you're fine with it, please read, rate and review. Probably OOC?


Hi guys! This just popped up in my mind like… out of nowhere… first off, I would like to say that I ship Am and Shion… so Am and Luna shippers please forgive me. And without further ado please enjoy the story! It takes place at about… episode 32 but contains spoilers from Girs Crisis(or G S2)… so yeah… let's start! If you haven't watched that episode yet. Then reach if first before reading this… and let's… start!

Probably an OOC Shion and Am?

MASSIVE WARNING: If you are a diehard Luna and Am shipper and refuse to accept anything not Luna and Am, then please turn away from the story. Last warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! If I did I would have asked for Legacy support for Alfred Libs XD.

Story START!

* * *

A teen with yellow hair and a white uniform waited on a person as he stood in the hallway of the U20 building. This teen is Kiba Shion also the head of the Kiba corporation. And he was waiting on a blue haired idol.

"Shion!" A bluenette shouted as she went for him and hugged him.

"Ah! Am! I heard what happened." The blonde said as he returned the hug. "Too bad you weren't able to make it."

"Nah it's ok. It was fun anyway!" The bluenette admitted. And it was nice that it was just the two of them… except… it wasn't.

"Eh?! Kiba-kun!" Another guy with black hair and glasses, and the same uniform as Shion… Hayao Henri, the president of the Fukuhara Vanguard club, wondered in surprise. "I didn't know that the rumors of you and Chouno Am dating are actually real."

"Well… hence rumors, right?" Shion asked.

"You were really great in our match, Hayao-kun." Am complimented from which she earned his sheepish smile in being complimented.

"T-Thank you so much! Wonder if the story of Okazaki Kumi of Team Jaime Flowers and Shindou Chrono of Team Striders is-" He couldn't finish what he was saying.

"So… the slave has a girlfriend?" A girl with purple hair, Hashima Rin, in a female variant of Shion and Henri's uniform commented as she ate candy. "Interesting. Well then, slave #2 we're going."

"E-Eh?!" Henri asked in surprise as he was dragged off by the girl, leaving only Shion and Am there.

"Uhhh… shall we go then?" Shion asked.

"Yes… I already told Luna, so we can go when you're ready." The bluenette smiled as she let the Kiba head lead her out of the building and eventually into a black limousine, where a butler waited.

"Ah, welcome Shion-sama, Am-sama."

"Iwakura… thank you so much for driving us." The blonde said.

"Not to worry Shion-sama, shall we go now?"

"Yes."

With that the butler drove them to a sort of fine dining area for their date. Though not without stopping first in Am and Luna's place so that the bluenette could change. The good thing with Shion's uniform is that it looks formal enough that it's hard to tell that it's a uniform.

"G-geez Shion… y-you don't have to do this much… you already helped me with my parents…" The restaurant… was a really fancy one… maybe not THAT much, but it was still high end. The restaurant seems to be a place where usually only people who are slightly above middle class can go to.

"Of course I don't have to… but I do, for you." The blonde admitted as he kissed her forehead much to her pleasure. Am was in a black dress right now with a strap on her shoulder. It was a nice date though, Shion bringing Am around a small park to be by themselves for a while. But it was not destined to last, as they had to go home.

"H-hey, thanks for the date Shion."

"Your welcome Am." The Kiba head replied as he pulled her into a hug on the way back before a thought crossed his head. "Why don't you stay over tonight?"

"L-like, s-sleep at your place?" Am asked in disbelief as her face turned red. "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? We're together anyway."

"T-Then, I, accept." The bluenette replied as she kissed him. This time it was Shion's turn to go red.

"Please don't do anything too messy Shion-sama." Iwakura interfered.

Yeah… they forgot the butler… especially since their reaction was… "IWAKURA!" with the red in their face matching each other.

"Wow… this place is big…" Am said in disbelief as she looked at the estate.

"Weird, I thought this place would be familiar to you since your times as Ace."

"No, they never let me go here… I was just assigned to do whatever." She shrugged. Just a few months… they used to be bitter enemies… Am, part of the group known as the Company, which aimed for a perfect future… and Shion, on the opposing side. Am used to be known as Ace. They used to be such bitter enemies. But somehow… both realized a sort of attraction to each other… especially after Am apologized for her actions. And here they are… several months together.

"Oh…"

"Wait… I just realized… I don't have any nightwear." Shion facepalmed because he completely forgot about that as well.

"Right… well… wonder how-"

"Don't worry! We have some!" An adult blonde said as she appeared.

"W-wa? Mom?!" Shion asked.

"Yes dear… we have prepared nightwear just in case." On that cue, a maid appeared with clothes that was probably Am's size…

"O…k?" The teen wondered how in the world did his mom have time to buy clothes Am's size… until he remembered that since he took over his parents didn't need to go to work anymore and have just settled to advising him and therefore had enough time.

"W-well, you can sleep in your own room Am, there are many-" once again, Shion got cut off.

"Sorry dear, all the other rooms are being renovated… so you're kinda stuck sleeping with Am tonight."

"Huh?" Am asked. Somewhere in her mind she's asking how this was too convenient, and the look on Shion's eyes show that even he has no idea about this convenience. But meh, it's what they have. So eventually they did set out for Shion's rooms… which was surprisingly simple.

"Well… I'm done changing." Shion commented as he placed his clothes in the laundry bin, and Am, who used the bathroom to change clothes, returned in a white nightgown, suffice to say, Shion was a blushing mess. "U-uhhh… A-Am… y-you l-look u-uhhh-" He got cut off by a kiss from Am.

"I understand what you're saying." The Granblue user smiled as she looked at her boyfriend and that he was just in simple nightwear… which is weird, considering he's like… rich.

"W-well… a-are you r-ready to sleep?"

"Yes." Am smiled as they lied down on the bed…which surprises her that it's big enough to fit two people.

"W-well… good night Am."

"Good night Shion." With that both lovers fell asleep holding each other. While Am… was probably in deep sleep and having a pleasant dream. Shion wasn't.

The blonde looked inside a void, it was empty, except…

"You, you really think you can trust her?" A teen who looks exactly like Shion said as he appeared, he was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket. Shion himself was wearing his school uniform. "She destroyed our life! She will always be Ace!"

"Am changed! I believe that! She's not the same as before!"

"Is that what you tell yourself? Let me guess, you must be believing her words of a 'Perfect Future' now huh?"

"That's not even what I-"

"Then let's fight for it then. For your precious Perfect Future!" The lookalike said.

"Who are you?!"

"I… am you, the one who didn't forgot what they did!" The doppelganger said.

"A Vanguard fight to settle a dispute, isn't that kinda immature?"

"Says the person who joined the one who sided with them!" With that both of them set up their starting Vanguards as they prepared for battle, this was done due to a holographic table appearing in front of both of them.

"Stand up, THE , Vanguard!"

"Knight of Discipline, Alectos!" Shion said.

"Resurgent Knight, Stius!" The lookalike said.

The field around them, the void, started to suddenly gain form, the form it took, was… two different stages. On Shion's side, it was a sort of castle, and on his opponent's side, it was a castle as well, the difference was, Shion's side has streaks of like a red carpet as well, as if awaiting on a wedding. On Shion's side a guy wearing white armor and a simple sword stood ready for battle beside Shion. Opposing him was the same castle, but more run down, and there was a knight with a sword of lance like weapon beside his lookalike.

"I'll go first." Shion said. "Ride! Knight of Respect, Diotius! Alectos moves! Turn end."

The man beside Shion moved back as a new knight wielding a slightly more powerful sword went in his place.

 **Shion – L. Shion**

 **5 - Hand - 5**

 **0 - Soul - 0**

 **0 - Damage - 0**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Knight of Discipline, Alectos - None= None - None**

 **None – Knight of Respect, Diotius = Resurgent Knight, Stius - None**

 **None - None = None – None**

"Draw… Ride, Headwind Knight, Selim! Stius moves, and I call Belenus! Selim attacks!"

"Knight of Flash guards!"

'Good… it's still like the deck I built before.' Shion thought.

The lance wielder moved back as another swordsman appeared, he had a bit of more loose clothing, and in front of Stius was a guy in… a sort of bug thing. But then the swordsman charged forth, only to be blocked by a knight in a sort of silver like armor.

"Drive Check." The lookalike started.

 **(Drive Check- Blue Sky Knight, Atlmile)**

"Belenus attacks!"

"No guard."

The bug rider then charged forth, landing a hit on its opponent, which shocked Shion because he could feel the shockwave.

"D-Damage Check."

 **(Damage Check- Escort Eagle)**

"Turn end."

 **Shion – L. Shion**

 **4 - Hand - 5**

 **0 - Soul - 0**

 **1 - Damage - 0**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Knight of Discipline, Alectos - None= None - None**

 **None – Knight of Respect, Diotius = Headwind Knight, Selim - None**

 **None - None = Bringer of Dreams, Belenus – Resurgent Knight, Stius**

"Draw… Ride! Knight of Encouragement, Albion! And call, Gliding Eagle and Redon!"

The knight on Shion's side changed to a type of vassal on white robes with a short sword, and to his left, in front of Alectos is an owl ready for battle but on his right, a man with a sword on his right and a shield on his left stood ready for battle.

"Belenus attacks Selim!"

"No guard."

 **(Damage Check- Blue Sky Knight, Altmile)**

"Albion attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Drive Check."

 **(Drive Check- Healing Pegasus – Heal)**

"Heal trigger, I heal one damage and I give power to Redon!"

 **(Damage Check- Holy Knight Guardian)**

"Redon!"

"No guard."

 **(Damage Check – Healing Pegasus – Heal)**

"Heal Trigger, I heal one damage." The lookalike declared as he moved Holy Knight to the drop zone.

This turn ended up as a huge offensive on Shion's end, landing three straight attacks, first the eagle charged and struck a blow on Selim, but before he could recover, Albion went next stabbing him in the middle, but it wasn't over yet as Redon landed a nearby sideward slash. And it was only a reprieve that the attacks are over.

 **Shion – L. Shion**

 **3 - Hand - 5**

 **1 - Soul - 0**

 **0 - Damage - 2**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Knight of Discipline, Alectos – Gliding Eagle= None - None**

 **None – Knight of Encouragement, Albion = Headwind Knight, Selim - None**

 **None – Knight of Ambuscade, Redon = Bringer of Dreams, Belenus – Resurgent Knight, Stius**

"Stand and draw… Ride! Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman! And call, Scouting Owl, Claus, Claus attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard." Shion declared.

'I didn't have cards like Claus then… is this a mix of cards I had before and now?' He thought to himself.

 **(Damage Check- Knight of Ambuscade, Redon)**

The lookalike's vanguard clutched his sword as he felt the injury seeping from his shoulder, before the Vanguard circles converged on him, transforming him into another vassal with a longer sword and he had white hair and ready for battle, and to his right, was a knight with two swords as his weapons, supported by a gray owl behind him, who started the assault, landing a hit on Albion before pulling back.

"Claus' Brave, he returns to my hand if his attack hits your Vanguard. Now Suleiman!"

"No guard!"

"Drive Check!"

 **(Drive Check- Margal- Draw)**

"Draw trigger, I draw one card, and give power to Belenus."

"Damage Check…"

 **(Damage Check- Blue Sky Knight, Altmile)**

"Belenus!"

 **(Damage Check- Gliding Owl - Draw)**

"Draw trigger, I draw one card."

"Turn end." The look alike said in his confidence.

 **Shion – L. Shion**

 **4 - Hand - 6**

 **1 - Soul - 1**

 **3 - Damage - 2**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Knight of Discipline, Alectos – Gliding Eagle= None – Scouting Owl**

 **None – Knight of Encouragement, Albion = Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman - None**

 **None – Knight of Ambuscade, Redon = Bringer of Dreams, Belenus – Resurgent Knight, Stius**

"Stand and draw! Reign Supreme, My New Sword! Ride! Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile!"

Albion raised his sword before a knight with white armor with blue stripes stepped forth, having a sword on his right and a near triangular shaped shield on his left, this knight stood beside Shion, ready for battle, smiling to his Vanguard.

"Let's do this." Shion said to his vanguard, who nodded. "Gliding Eagle's skill! I move him to the soul, and give power to Altmile, and I call Belenus in his place! And with Alectos' boostl he attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard."

 **(Damage Check- Blue Sky Knight, Altmile)**

"Altmile attacks your Vanguard! Belenus' skill, he moves to the soul, Altmile gets 5000 power and I draw a card."

"No guard."

 **(Drive Check- Healing Pegasus – Heal)**

"Heal trigger, I heal one damage, and give power to my rear-guard Redon!"

 **(Damage Check- Knight of Light Order)**

"Redon!"

"Guard!" The lookalike declared as he places a copy of Belenus in the guardian circle.

The bug rider from the doppelganger's side this time appeared on Shion's side and started the charge at Suleiman, landing a direct hit down the middle. Altmile followed up shortly after, landing another blow down the midsection, but Redon's wasn't so fortunate as the bug rider intercepted his blow.

"Turn end."

'If he keeps true to my deck… then that means he's striding…' Shion thought.

 **Shion – L. Shion**

 **6 - Hand - 5**

 **4 - Soul - 1**

 **2 - Damage - 5**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Knight of Discipline, Alectos – None = None – Scouting Owl**

 **None – Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile = Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman - None**

 **None – Knight of Ambuscade, Redon = Bringer of Dreams, Belenus – Resurgent Knight, Stius**

"Stand and draw…" The lookalike declared. "You seem to have stayed true to our style… but you made it different when you accepted her!"

"Why are you against her?" Shion asked but was ignored.

"Unbreakable sword, uncrushable soul, now more than ever, follow my iron will! Ride! Blue Sky Knight, Altmile!" His opponent started before he discarded a copy of Sicilus. "Stride the Generation! Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile!"

Suleiman then transformed to a knight, specifically the past version of Shion's Vanguard… but his armor is less bulky compared to the one worn by the Vanguard of the Fukuhara student.

"Stride skill." The enemy started as he paid a counterblast of one. "I call Danius, and he and Belenus gets power plus 5000! With Aerial Divine Knight Altmile's skill, my entire front row gets 3000. Stius' Brave, he goes to my soul and I give 5000 power to Danius! Belenus moves back and I call Claus, and call, Scouting Owl."

In just one move, the past Altmile raised his sword up before he felt the surge of power coming in, empowering him with power and his weapons changing to two swords and parts of his armor being removed to increase movement and even his helmet taking a new shape. And along with that, his allies rallied, behind him, another owl, to his right, a knight with two shuriken like blades in his person, and on his left, after signaling Stius, the lance user nodded before disappearing into him, and Claus returning to the field.

"Claus gives 2000 to Danius, and Danius' Brave!" The mirror reflection stated as he flipped down another card. "Danius gets 2000 and another skill. And Danius also gets 1000 for each other Brave Rear-guard! Claus attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

 **(Damage Check- Security Knight Regius)**

"Aerial Divine Knight Altmile attacks your Vanguard! Belenus' skill! I move him to the soul and give power to Altmile and draw a card."

"No guard."

 **(Drive Check- Holy Knight Guardian)**

 **(Drive Check- Healing Pegasus- Heal)**

"Heal trigger, I heal one damage. And give power to Danius."

 **(Drive Check- Knight of Flash- Critical)**

"Critical Trigger, I give power to Danius and the critical to Altmile!"

 **(Damage Check- Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile)**

 **(Damage Check- Gliding Eagle - Draw)**

"Draw Trigger! I give power to Altmile."

"Danius attacks!"

'43000 power… I have no choice…' Shion thought.

"Generation Guard! Divine Knight of Godly Defense, Igraine! Soulblast! She gets 10000 shield." He declared as he discarded his heal trigger. "And intercept, Redon!"

The stride fusion form of Altmile signaled Klaus to attack, before following suit, both of them dealing grievous wounds on their opponent, but the final blow couldn't be landed by Danius, as not only did Redon move in front of Shion's vanguard. But a female knight which looked like Holy Knight appeared, blocking the blow by generating a green barrier in front of him.

"Turn end. With Danius' skill, I return Claus to my hand, and with Stius' skill given to Danius he returns to my hand."

 **Shion – L. Shion**

 **5 - Hand - 7**

 **3 - Soul – 4**

 **5 - Damage - 4**

 **0 - Counterblasted - 1**

 **Knight of Discipline, Alectos – None = None – Scouting Owl**

 **None – Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile = Blue Sky Knight, Altmile – Scouting Owl**

 **None – None = None - None**

"Stand and draw." Shion started. "Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile's skill, I superior call Redon! Power plus 4000. Redon gets 3000 with his own skill. And stride the Generation, Blazing Sword Fides!" He started as he discarded a copy of Blue Sky Knight, Altmile. "Stride skill, I give 4000 power to Alectos. With Fides' skill." He said as he discarded a copy of Gliding Eagle from his hand before flipping up a copy of Luminous Hope Dragon. "I superior call Suleiman, and since Suleiman has Brave, I get to draw a card. I call Scouting Owl and Belenus."

Shion's vanguard got covered in bright light as his side radiated brighter calling forth a knight with a sort of robes in place of armor, wielding a sort of energy sword. And it wasn't the beginning yet, Altmile before calling on Fides called Redon once more, and with Fides' power, he called forth Suleiman, Belenus and the owl.

"Fides attacks your Vanguard! Belenus moves to the soul, and I give Fides 5000 and I draw. And with his Brave I retire the Scouting Owl behind your Vanguard! Suleiman and Alectos gets 5000 power."

"Perfect Guard!"

"Drive Check!"

 **(Drive Check- Bringer of Dreams, Belenus – Critical)**

"Critical Trigger, I give all effects to Redon!"

 **(Drive Check- Gliding Eagle- Draw)**

"I give power to Alectos."

 **(Drive Check- Burning Mane Lion – Critical)**

"Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Suleiman! Redon attacks your Vanguard!"

"Guard!" The lookalike said as he placed a copy of Danius and Belenus into his guardian circle.

"Suleiman! And with his skill." Shion started as he discarded his Gliding Eagle and paid a counterblast. "I superior call Escort Eagle! Power plus 2000."

"Scouting Owl's Brave, soulblast goes to the guardian circle, shield plus 5000 and Claus guards!"

"Escort Eagle attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

 **(Damage Check- Blue Sky Knight Altmile)**

"Turn end."

'I didn't finish it this turn…' Shion thought to himself.

Fides started the attack, bringing his sword up as he destroyed one of the owls, but before he could press on, a female knight raised a barrier up, blocking his attack, and then both Belenus and Danius intercepted the attack of Redon. Suleiman got lucky and landed a very deep hit on his opponent. But the last attack done by the Blue Eagle was blocked by Claus and the remaining Owl.

 **Shion – L. Shion**

 **6 - Hand - 2**

 **4 - Soul – 3**

 **5 - Damage - 5**

 **1 - Counterblasted - 0**

 **Knight of Discipline, Alectos – Escort Eagle = None – None**

 **None – Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile = Blue Sky Knight, Altmile – None**

 **Scouting Owl – Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman = None – None**

"Looks like you failed to bring about the end." the look alike stated as he drew a card. "Final Turn!"

'Here it comes…' Shion thought.

"Now, engrave a new heroic epic! Grasp the world that I desire! Stride the Generation!" The lookalike declared. "Transcending the Heavens, Altmile! Stride skill! I superior call Twin Sword and Scouting Owl! Both gets 5000 power! Transcending the Heavens Altmile's skill, I flip up a copy of Clotenus." The doppelganger said as he paid a counterblast. "All my front row units get 4000 power." With that he looked at Shion, ready to start his battle phase.

The opposing doppelganger called forth his power as he got consumed by a streak of light, before hands reached from inside it to tear it apart to show a new Altmile, with not much armor like the Aerial variant, but his body build is much more bulkier, but he had no swords… well, it manifested when he summons it.

"Alectos' skill, I pay a counterblast, move him to the soul and draw, all my Brave abilities are active till the end of the turn."

"Altmile attacks your Vanguard! Skill activates! I superior call Claus, power plus 5000 and 6000! And with Claus' skill he and Twin Sword gets 2000 power."

"Perfect Guard!" He said discarding a copy of Selim.

"Drive Check."

 **(Drive Check- Burning Mane Lion- Critical)**

"Critical Trigger! I give all effects to Klaus!"

 **(Drive Check- Knight of Flash – Critical)**

"Critical Trigger, I give all effects to Twin Sword!"

 **(Drive Check- Margal – Draw)**

"Triple trigger?!" Shion asked aloud in shock as he looked at his hand, looking around he could see the field of his opponent slowly creeping to his, parts of his castle was slowly falling apart.

"Draw trigger! I give the power to Klaus and I draw. Klaus attacks!"

"Scouting Owl's Brave, goes to the guardian circle and shield plus 5000, and intercept! Suleiman and Escort!"

"Twin Sword attacks! Counterblast! I call Suleiman, Klaus retires."

"Generation Guard! One more time with Igraine, her Brave gives her 5000, and her skill gives her an additional 10000."

"Suleiman attacks! Using his skill!" The copy said as he discarded a card and a counterblast. "I call Escort, power plus 2000 to him."

"Guard!" Shion said as he placed a copy of Belenus.

"Escort!"

"Guard!" This time using Burning Mane.

A huge offensive, but it wasn't enough, the copy Shion had summoned comrades, 5 attacks and all of them were guarded effortlessly.

"Turn end."

 **Shion – L. Shion**

 **1 - Hand - 4**

 **3 - Soul – 3**

 **5 - Damage - 5**

 **2 - Counterblasted - 4**

 **None - None = Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman – None**

 **None – Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile = Blue Sky Knight, Altmile – None**

 **None - None = Escort Eagle – Scouting Owl**

'That was too close…' Shion thought.

"Looks like this is where it ends." The lookalike said. "Make it easier and end it now."

"No! I refuse!"

"And what? To keep close to her! She destroyed our life! And yet you choose to show her love?!"

"She-" He tried to retort but got cut off.

"She changed? Oh please! She's just gonna trick you! Like that fight which cost us the Kiba Corporation!" This words though finally made it all clear to Shion as he looked down.

"I see…"

"You finally understand?"

"Yes… you're the part of me who refuses to change."

"What?!"

"You're the part of me who refuses to see that Am could be capable of change." This small discovery led to the broken parts of the castle to instantly fix itself and turn into Shion's field again and it slowly spread to his opponent's side. "You told me that I don't remember."

"You obviously don't-"

"But I do… I remember everything, about how as Ace she destroyed everything I held dear, how she took Kiba from me, but she changed! When she chose her best friend Luna over her Perfect Future! That's when I realized how important she was to me. That's why!" Shion immediately reset his field as he smiled as he drew. "I'm going to move forward with her! Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile's skill! I superior call Blue Sky Knight Altmile! Power plus 4000!"

"Blue Sky Knight?"

Beside Shion, stood, Altmile, but, it was also the same as the one standing as his opponent's Vanguard.

"I never forgot what she did… but I love her because she chose to change! That's why as of now! I refuse to be held back!" He discarded the card he drew, Sicilus. "With my passion! And your sword! Stride the Generation!"

The light on the Kiba corporation head's side grew more and more brighter, blinding his opponent. And when it was gone, a knight in refined armor came, on top of a steed and wielding a slightly curved sword.

"Heroic Divine Knight, Halbwachs!"

"You-"

"Stride skill! I give 4000 power to Halbwachs! And Halbwachs skill!" Shion started as he paid a counterblast of one, soulblast of one and flipped up another copy of the same card up in his G-Zone. "For every face up G-Unit with Brave, I superior call a unit with Brave! 2 Igraine's, 1 Luminous and 1 Halbwachs are in my G-zone! 4 units with Brave, therefore! I superior call 4 units!" He shouted as he called out a copy of Suleiman, Diotius, and two Selims. "4 units were called, and all of them get 8000 power each!"

Halbwachs raised his sword up high as his comrades appeared, Suleiman returning with Selim behind him, another Selim behind Altmile, and then Diotius returning behind him all armed ready for battle.

"I will fight for her, and for me! Go! Halbwachs!" Shion shouted as his center lane rested by itself, Diotius giving its power to the knight to start his charge.

"Generation Guard! Divine Knight of Godly Defense!" The lookalike panic guarded.

'So he has that too…' The Kiba head thought.

"Brave, shield plus 5000, and skill, soulblast, shield plus 10000. And Suleiman intercepts!"

Halbwachs readied himself to attack, but before he could, the same female from before took to the field, forming a barrier, and a fellow Vassal joining her.

"Triple Drive!" Shion declared.

'Just one trigger…'

"First Check…"

 **(Drive Check – Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile)**

"Second check…"

 **(Drive Check – Knight of Encouragement, Albion)**

"Final check…"

 **(Drive Check- Bringer of Dreams, Belenus – Critical)**

"GET! Critical Trigger! GO! Halbwachs!"

"What?!" The doppelganger reacted in shock as he watched Halbwachs break break down his barrier, and the entire castle forming to Shion's image, with the red carpet on the ground and birds flying in the air.

"Farewell! Unchanging self! And take your frustration with you!" Shion shouted as his vanguard brought his sword down at the past version of Altmile.

 **(Damage Check- Bringer of Dreams Belenus – Critical)**

"I… lost?!"

"She changed! And so have I." Shion told his opponent as the reflection started to disappear.

"I see… perhaps, I was mistaken…" The lookalike relented before he disappeared.

" _Shion! Shion!"_ He could hear it, that voice?

"Am?" Shion wondered before he woke up from his dream, and he saw Am, troubled.

"Y-you ok? You were trashing in your sleep." She told him with worry clearly seen.

'Oh… she was worried for me…' The blonde smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine Am… thank you for worrying about me." Shion smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Y-yeah, please tell me if you have any troubles ok?"

"I will… I promise."

'I might be scared that she might return to who she was before.' Shion admitted in his thoughts. 'But I will still be close to you. I won't let it happen.'

* * *

End of Story

So, how was the story guys? I was thinking a lot of the Link Joker arc. That's why a lot of it are references, I can only think of two, but there are probably more. Also, this has been on the back of my mind ever since the match of Am vs Henri when both Am and Shion looked at each other's eyes. I don't know, I think that was a sign that Am not only feels that Shion forgave her but also hints that she might have feelings for him. But yeah… if you guys liked it, then thank you so much! Anywho, please read, rate and review guys! :D

P.S. I'm sure people who read my other CF stories knows that I tend to go italics on the description of the fights, but I decided to bypass it as it appears in front and beside them instead of any form of imagination.


End file.
